Waking Up to a New Life
by Sweet Preserves
Summary: Maragret realizes what (and who) she wants in her life. H/M, of course. Is there any other kind?
1. Drowning Their Sorrows

Hey everybody!! This story I got the idea from Birthday Girls, and kind of mixed in a little other stuff plus with my own ideas and everything.You'll see. Anyway, on with the fiction, remember, not mine, never were, never will be yada yada yada. Here we go!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Margaret sat on a stool at the bar of the O-Club, nursing a Scotch on the rocks. She slowly sipped it, not in the mood to drink, but also wanting to forget everything: Her life, what she has, and most importantly what she doesn't have. She had been in Korea for two and a half years. She had no friends, no family, no children, no man, all the things she wanted. She was 28 years old, and still had no man. Sure there was that spineless SOB that she had married, but quickly divorced. When he crossed her mind, she quickly down her drink and ordered another. Whoa, head rush. She went back to sipping her second drink.  
  
Tomorrow would be her birthday. Though no one around her knew that. She would never tell anyone around here. It would just be an excuse for everyone to get drunk and party. Sure, she liked the parties, but it would just be another drinking party, not like something special that she wanted. She was supposed to go to Tokyo for some R&R, but that was canceled because a new General was coming in two days to inspect her and her nurses. God, inspections were so much work. That was the last thing she wanted to do. They were stressful, and working her nurses hard to prepare made her feel like a complete bitch, and she knew that was the way her nurses thought about her too.  
  
Just then the doors to the Officer's Club opened and in walked Hawkeye. He had his cowboy hat on, with Hawaiian shirt and cut off olive drab shorts. He looked great, but she would never acknowledge that that thought ever crossed her mind. He walked over to her and pulled off his hat.  
  
"Hey there, mind if I join you?" Since her divorce they had become closer, though she knew that BJ and him were closer than any friend she'd ever had, and that always jealous of them. She never let on, but was a little annoyed today, and wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
"If you really want to." She sighed.  
  
He knew something was wrong. "Hey, is something the matter? You seem like you're p-oed about something."  
  
"No, there's nothing. Just, get off my back!"  
  
"Jeez, Margaret! What the hell's wrong with you? I'm getting cold from this front you're putting on! What's the matter?" In truth he was really worried, he hated to see her upset. After Donald, he's looked out for her.  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it!" She jumped up and walked out of the club.  
  
He sighed and looked around the bar to see if someone had seen this exchange. Fortunately, as always, everyone was so involved in their own little world, except Igor, who was always watching everyone. It was pretty boring bartending unless there was a party. Watching everyone drown their sorrows just wasn't that entertaining.  
  
"What'll you have, Captain?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I think I'll take it to go." He put down some money to pay for a drink that he didn't have and jumped up to go after Margaret.  
  
Igor took the money and shook his head. Everyone thought he was stupid, but he could tell what was going on. "He wants her." He said under her breath as he went back to cleaning glasses.  
  
Hawkeye ran across the quiet compound. He had forgotten that everyone was watching Bonzo Goes to College for the umpteenth time. He had enough of it and decided to go to the O-Club to see what other nurses had decided to go there and were looking for someone to accompany them to their tent. His night turned out different than he had planned.  
  
He decided she would most likely be in her tent, but he didn't want to appear to spy on her, so he just slowly walked past her tent, listening for any clue of her. He heard a muffled whimpering, and knew something was definitely wrong.  
  
He knocked on the door. No answer, except for a few quiet sobs. "Margaret? It's Hawkeye. Can I come in?" Still nothing. "Listen, Margaret, I know something's wrong. You know you can talk to me, c'mon. There's no need to hold it in."  
  
"Go away Pierce."  
  
"Margaret, please. I know something's wrong. Look, take it out on me. Just talk it out. If not you'll end up blowing up at the nurses. I know that's not what you want." That had struck a nerve.  
  
She opened the door. Her face was read and she looked really depressed. Her hair was a mess and she wore a pair of plaid pajama pants and a huge army t-shirt. "What do you want?"  
  
"Listen, Margaret, I know you're upset. I could tell in the O-club when you nearly bit my head off when I said hello. Now you need to talk, c'mon. You can tell me. We've, uh been through a lot together." He lowered his voice so no one would hear. "That night when you got the letter from Donald. The time you thought you were Pregnant? I helped you though all those times, Margaret. If there's another thing bothering you, c'mon out with it."  
  
"Come in Captain." She said in her majorly voice. She always remained in composure until she was alone with someone she could trust. When she closed the door she just looked at him.  
  
"Now, can you tell me?"  
  
She burst into tears and he hugged her close. His arms felt so good around her. "Oh Hawkeye, you just said my problem." She managed through tears. He sat her down on the cot and got a tissue from the box by her cot to give her to wipe off her tears.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't follow."  
  
Once she had managed to calm down a bit she finally got it out in the open. "I have nothing! Frank was a waste of my time! I wasted a year and a half with him! I always knew nothing would come of it. He was already married and didn't want a divorce. I should have stopped before getting hurt but I didn't! I was too stupid."  
  
"Shh, don't say that. You weren't stupid. Everyone needs someone, and, well sometimes it just gets, well a little confusing. I think of it as somewhat my fault, you know. If I hadn't played those tricks on you we probably would have become friends earlier, and you never would have had to be with Frank."  
  
"No, no don't say that. But that's not all of the problems. I was just thinking about then there was Donald. He cheated on me! Why? Was I not a good wife? I did my best!! He had been sleeping with other women before he knew me! I know it wasn't my fault; it's just that every birthday reminds me of what I don't have! I don't have a man, children, I don't even have a home!"  
  
"Birthday?"  
  
"Oh Crap."  
  
"It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"I didn't want to because I knew that the only reason anyone around here would want to celebrate would be simply because of the celebrating. Not because they like me, but just another excuse to get drunk. I don't want that. And don't do anything because I don't want your pity."  
  
"I'm not going to give you pity Margaret. You should celebrate your birthday, however! You can't celebrate in your tent alone, crying about what you don't have. Just think about the good things in life. So when exactly is this momentous occasion?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, very good. Can I ask you something else?" She looked at him. "How old will you be?"  
  
"Pierce!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I just want to know, as friends!"  
  
"If you must know, I'll be 28."  
  
"That's a beautiful age Margaret. I know because that's my age."  
  
"You're 28?"  
  
"Yeah. Bet the gray hair fooled ya, huh?"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"I know, it's the stress of war. Apparently, according to my dad, every man in our family, no matter how young, if they do something stressful or challenging, they go gray early, then after the ordeal, we go back to having black hair again. I think it's some weird Italian gene that's in me somewhere along the line."  
  
Margaret laughed. "You know, you always know what to say. Something that has nothing to do with anything, but it cheers the person up and makes them forget about their problems. I have to say, you've always been one of the best people to talk to. Thank you." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"No problem. Though that kiss brings me back to high school. That was a 'thanks for carrying my books and taking me to class' kiss."  
  
She laughed. "How's this for a thank you for, uh, well, being there for me lately." She leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the lips. He leaned forward, deepening the kiss. She reached up to stroke his silky hair, as his hands moved idly around her back. Suddenly, Margaret pulled away.  
  
"Wait. Hawkeye, listen, you are a great guy. You really are. But like I said, I've decided that I'm sick of having a man that just want me in bed and that's it. I also know that you're not one for long lasting relationships. I don't want it to be about sex anymore. I want it to be about love. I want to make love, not just sex."  
  
"I understand. You know, lately I've been thinking about it. I want the same things you do Margaret. Sure, I know you've envied me because I have a hometown. So what. It's a great place to live, but not when you've slept with every female in your age group that lives there. There's not a whole lot for me in Crabapple Cove. I have no idea what to do after the war. I don't have a serious girlfriend, I never have. Well, actually, there was Carlyle, but I didn't love her more than medicine. She needed more from me that I wasn't prepared to give at the time. Now I realize what's more important. I never thought I'd find something more important than medicine, but I know now that love is."  
  
"I feel the same way about the army. I loved it. I think that after the war, I'm resigning. I've had enough senseless death and destruction for one lifetime. And many more lifetimes."  
  
"I don't plan on giving up medicine, but it will take second to a loving wife and family if I ever find one."  
  
Their noses were so close they nearly touched.  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think-"  
  
"I think so. We should give it a try." He leaned into her and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever received.  
  
When she finally caught her breath, she managed "wow."  
  
He laughed a little.  
  
"I know why all the nurses go after you."  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet."  
  
"Hawkeye."  
  
"Sorry. Although, we did, you know, in that hut."  
  
"We were both scared. We thought we would die. It ended in disaster. I tried to change you. I'm sorry. I guess we ended up fighting, just because, well-"  
  
"We were scared."  
  
"Yeah. We'd never thought about anyone before like that."  
  
"I know. Margaret, we were scared. But it made me realize what a great person you are. When you broke down that barrier and talked to me about your feelings. I realized, you're a beautiful human being."  
  
"Thanks Hawkeye. And you know, when you comforted me. When you talked to me to help me get through the news about Donald, I realized that you are a caring person. You really do care Hawkeye. I always saw it when you talked to your patients, and I knew you had a funny way of showing others you care, such as pranks and practical jokes, but that night you showed me you can be compassionate."  
  
"And ever since then, you've shown me your feelings, and I've cared for you. We both changed, because of each other, and for the better." He kissed her gently again.  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, I, um don't really know how to say this. Remember when I thought I was pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I, um, I was really upset, and I came to you. The reason, was, because. um, well, that baby, had I been pregnant I mean, umm."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't have been Donald's. We, uh, never, you know. All we did was fight. On the honeymoon, he kept leaving before anything happened, saying he had conferences. I found out it was that he had dates."  
  
"That bastard."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, who's---uh?"  
  
"Hawkeye, the last person I ever did anything with, was, umm, you."  
  
"You mean I was almost a daddy?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. You know, had that happened, Margaret, I would have supported you all the way. You were upset because you didn't know how I'd react so you didn't tell me, just got me to get the results, right?" She nodded. "Well, Margaret, I would have been so thrilled. You know now, I'm really kind of sorry you weren't pregnant."  
  
"Me too, now that you're okay with it. Although, I would kind of prefer to be married before I get pregnant."  
  
"Margaret, that would have been the best news of my life. To think, I was almost a daddy. I can't believe it."  
  
"Yeah. You know, I think you would have been a great daddy. When I saw you with the little Korean baby, she brought out the best in you. I saw the, uh, daddyness in you. You were so sweet to that baby. And when you'd come over to my tent just to hold her, I knew that I wanted a family. A husband, and children."  
  
"I know, I could tell you would have been a great mother too. And I loved that little girl. I can't imagine what it would feel like to have one you actually made, you know? Just holding that little girl, even though she wasn't my own, it was amazing. I knew then that, well, I wanted to stop all this chasing nurses for sex, and find someone to settle down with. In Crabapple Cove. Get a house, like my childhood house, but a different one that is my wife's and mine, and raise a family there. Sister of Mercy Hospital, one of the biggest in the state serves all of Crabapple County, and is just over in the next town, in New Sussex." *I don't know any small towns in Maine, I don't know if this place exists but I just wanted to come up with a name so yeah*  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I could work as surgeon there, maybe in even chief surgeon, and you could work as the head nurse of surgery." He realized what he said and stopped.  
  
"Me, Hawkeye?"  
  
"Well, um, uh, you see, uh what I meant was, uh-"  
  
"It sounds perfect." She said looked straight into his sparkling deep blue eyes.  
  
He smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." He mumbled against her lips and enveloped her in a warm embrace and a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye." She pulled away. "I'm just not ready for this." She saw the disappointment in his eyes and smiled seductively, and added "yet." He smiled back at her.  
  
"I understand. But since tomorrow is your birthday, you and me, my dear, we will do something. Can I take you out somewhere? I won't organize a huge party where people get drunk. It'll just be you and me, if that's what you want."  
  
She pretended to be thinking really hard about making a decision about this. Finally she looked at him. "Pick me up at 7:00" She said with a wink.  
  
"You made a pass at me! I can't believe it! Well, major, I'm not that kind of a boy." He opened the door and started to walk out, when he turned around to look at her. "Just kidding. See you then." He smiled and was gone. Margaret smiled to herself, feeling a million times better than she ever had while she'd been over here, and a billion times better than she had felt today.  
  
To Be Continued.R&R!!! 


	2. Birthday Party

Margaret woke up feeling happy for the first time in Korea. But she couldn't remember why. Oh Yeah! She thought. Today's my birthday, and Hawkeye is taking me out. The thought of Hawkeye brought a smile to her face. He made her feel so great. So special. And he was a great kisser, too. She had known that back during their first Christmas in Korea when he kissed her. He had left her breathless, so breathless she had forgotten to be upset. She actually had kissed him back. Though she never admitted it.  
  
But tonight, he was going to do something special for her, and she just couldn't wait. She sat up and then her headache struck her. She must have had a few more drinks than she thought. She remembered last night fine, but those scotch on the rocks and finally caught up with her. A shower would do good she thought. She wanted to look good for tonight, and feel good too.  
  
She got a shower and brushed her hair. Finally she put on her black sweater and army kakis. There were no casualties expected for a few days, and the general who had planned on coming to inspect her nurses had decided not to come since they did some research into the 4077th. They found that there was no need because of the 98% efficiency rating and the fact that it was also the most corrupted army base in Korea caused them to decide against visiting such an unmilitary base.  
  
Margaret couldn't be in a better mood for someone living in Korea in the middle of a war. She left her tent to get some so-called breakfast from the mess tent. As always, when she first arrived the only person there was Igor getting ready to serve the "food" and a few corpsmen drinking the muddy coffee.  
  
Since she lived on an army base all her life, she always got up at 5, or no later than 6. 7 if she wanted to sleep in. She got her burnt surplus 32 toast and her flimsy surplus 46 bacon and some powdered eggs that still managed to get crunchy shells in it. She sat down at one table by herself and slowly lifted her fork to her nose and sniffed it.  
  
"Dear God I think I'm picking up Hawkeye's habit." She thought to herself. She dismissed the horrible smell and stuck it in her mouth, chewing but trying so hard not to taste the awful stuff. She ate slowly, she didn't have post-op duty, and everyone knew you never ate this stuff too quick or you'll get enough heartburn to light up New York City for a week.  
  
As she sipped her mud, or what the army called coffee, she heard the camp coming to life. People drifted in to the mess tent to see what bugs in Korea the cook must have snagged to cook today's breakfast with. She sat with her back to the door, in her own little world.  
  
She was thinking about Hawkeye. "God, he's a great guy. Why can't I stop thinking about him?" She thought. She sighed. He'd always been in the back of her mind, even when she first met him, while she noticed what a degenerate and unmilitary person he was, and still is when it comes to the Army, though she's changed to like that side of him, she was also quick to notice what a great looking guy he was, and how much he cared for people. Even people he didn't know. Every patient that when wrong on him, he took it personally. She envied him. She had always learned not to show emotion, and was just learning now from him how to show it.  
  
Suddenly, that familiar deep voice that brought a smile to her face was heard behind her. "Hiya Margaret! Mind if I join you?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, not at all, Pierce." He sat down next to her with his "breakfast" on his tray. "Hawkeye, I just wanted to thank you for being there last night when I needed someone to talk to."  
  
She turned to look at him. He looked really good in his kakis and Hawaiian shirt. The army issue t-shirt underneath was just tight enough on him to see a bit of muscle.  
  
"No problem Margaret. By the way," He lowered his voice, "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks Hawkeye. Don't tell anyone, remember."  
  
"I know, I know. But you haven't forgotten about our date tonight, have you?"  
  
"Date?"  
  
"Our, well I can't say what it will be because it's a surprise. How about our, shall we say, excursion?"  
  
"That sounds stupid."  
  
"I know, doesn't it? Anything's better than that."  
  
"Date it is."  
  
"Okay Margaret, if you really want it to be a date then I'll make sure it's a," he wiggled his eyebrows and deepened his voice "Date." He said in a mock passionate voice and winked.  
  
"Hawkeye." She laughed putting her hands over her mouth and pretending to cough in her napkin. She couldn't have people, especially the nurses seeing her flirting with Hawkeye like this. He could flirt with her, but she was always supposed to reject. Flirting back would cause the little respect her nurses have for her to fly out the window. "Not here, okay? You know for today I'll just reject all your passes at me. It'll be hard, but I'm sure I can manage." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, if you must." He leaned closer to her to look like he was whispering something but sneaked a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tonight birthday girl." He got up, leaving most of his breakfast behind. She decided to follow suit and go get ready for rounds, smiling.  
  
During post op duty, she was lucky, for it was just her and Hawkeye on duty. She sat down writing some reports while he talked to a few of the patients for a while. He was really good with the young men. Next thing she knew a pair of hands started to massage her neck.  
  
"Oh Hawkeye." She moaned. He was really good at it.  
  
"You don't know of the nights I've dreamed for you to say that." He bent down next to her and smiled.  
  
"Pierce!" she said in a slightly harsh tone, though she couldn't help smiling. "There are patients around you know."  
  
"Yeah, but a couple of them are unconscious and the rest are young teenage boys who don't mind a little entertainment." He winked.  
  
"Hawkeye, Please! Now, I have to get these reports finished, so please, just, be good."  
  
"You haven't seen good. Wait until we're alone."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Can you say anything besides cheap, cheesy, corny, overused pick up lines?"  
  
"I can say this. Happy Birthday to you-" He was singing quietly but she still didn't want him to do that right then and there.  
  
"Hawkeye I'm warning you."  
  
"Is that a threat or are you coming on to me?"  
  
"Pierce. Go away now, or our" she whispered "date, is off." She said in a firm tone. He knew she wasn't upset, but she really didn't want him to sing that there, and she did need to get the reports done.  
  
After a few hours of putting up with Hawkeye's constant lame pick up lines that at this point just made her laugh which was what he was looking for anyway, BJ and Kellye showed up to relieve them. After Hawk's joke about enemas that he used every time someone relieved him, they headed to their separate tents to get ready.  
  
She sat in her tent, a little nervous about that night. What did he have planned for tonight? She thought as she brushed her hair for the umpteenth time that day. Margaret decided to keep on her black sweater and her kakis. The only thing she had the least bit fancy was something she would wear in Tokyo. The fanciest place around the camp was the O-Club, which was just as rat infested as the rest of the camp.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"General Macarthur's pipe stuffer. Who do you think?" Came Hawkeye's reply.  
  
She smoothed down her shirt and did one final check in the mirror before she opened the door for him. She looked him up and down. He looked so handsome. He had on his Hawaiian Shirt on again with Army issue shirt so she could see his muscle. Nothing special, but with his kakis, he just looked really good. She had kind of forgotten to speak.  
  
"Uh, um, hi!" She finally managed to get out. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She just looked at him. He had one had behind his back. He brought it out and he had a bouquet of wildflowers for her. Lots of different types. Some she hadn't even seen around. He must have been looking really hard for them.  
  
"Oh, thank you Hawkeye! That's so sweet of you."  
  
"Well, they're not roses or anything, but it's the best I could find around here."  
  
"No, Hawkeye, they're beautiful! And they smell wonderful. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Shall we go?" He said offering her his arm. She took it and together they headed out into the warm night air.  
  
He walked her up the road to Rosie's Bar. Inside he said, "Don't worry, the only person that knows is Rosie and she promised not to tell anyone. Well more like bribed her, but you know."  
  
He led her into a room towards the back of the small building. Inside was a small table set for two with a candle and soft music playing in the background. He led her to her seat, pulled it out for her and pushed it in when she sat down. He took some champagne and poured two glasses.  
  
"Don't worry, this is actual champagne, not like the homemade gin Trapper and I gave you as champagne." He said as he smiled and gave her a glass. "Here's to Margaret, and her birthday. May she have many more years filled with happiness. Too all that she has, and all that is yet to come, but, someday, will come." She smiled and clinked her glass with his and took a sip.  
  
"This really is champagne! It tickles my nose."  
  
"Really it's just 7up with gin to make it bubbly." She looked at him. "Kidding."  
  
Rosie soon brought out two plates of lasagna. Margaret took a bite and couldn't believe it. "Hawkeye! This stuff tastes so good! How does Rosie even know what Lasagna is?"  
  
"She doesn't. I managed to talk and pay her into letting me take over her kitchen for a little while. I cooked it. She just warmed it up then."  
  
"Hawkeye, you're so sweet."  
  
"I know." Which just got a laugh. She had given up long ago getting upset with him for the things he said like that, but now she knew he did it just to help a person feel better. They finished their dinner and Hawkeye took her arm again and led her out of Rosie's.  
  
"Hawkeye, thank you so much for the wonderful evening."  
  
"Oh, it's not done yet!" He replied. They came back to the camp and made their way up to a grassy hill where they had a view of the beautiful Korean mountains. The camp was behind them and in front was nothing but landscape. It was hard to believe there was a war there.  
  
"Hawkeye it's beautiful!" He went behind a small bush and pulled out a radio and blanket, and of course, a bottle. He spread the blanket on the ground, turned on the radio and poured two glasses of gin. Neither wanted to be drunk, but they both just liked to have a drink over conversation.  
  
Hawkeye sat Margaret down on the blanket besides him, and sat listening to the music playing softly.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Margaret- " He slowly leaned towards her. "Happy Birthday" he touched her lips. "To" he mumbled and whispered "you." And kissed her passionately and deeply.  
  
Slowly he pulled her down onto the blanket so he was on top of her and kissed all over. Her hands traveled around her back and she kissed back. They pulled apart finally to breathe.  
  
"Wow." She said, catching her breath. "Maybe we should, um, head back?"  
  
"Yeah, I, uh, guess so, yeah." He seemed a little disappointed, and when Margaret noticed that she realized he must have thought something different from what she was thinking.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to go back to your tent." She said suggestively.  
  
He looked at her with a happy but surprised look on his face that made her laugh. She had caught him off guard. "Margaret, I do believe I may just have to accept."  
  
"Oh, wait." She said pulling him down when he started to get up. "I just wanted to say that, well, you've thrown a lot of passes at me that I never accepted. This is for all those times I wanted to accept but was too afraid." She leaned forward and kissed him, putting her hands in his hair. He moaned a little.  
  
"Hmm, you ready to go back now?"  
  
"I'm ready." she said and winked.  
  
They headed back down towards the camp and slipped into Margaret's tent. They didn't want to have it a secret that isn't a secret, like when Frank was with Margaret, but for tonight, neither wanted to talk to anyone about what was going on. They managed to get in the door without anyone noticing and without kissing each other. They remained in full composure until they were inside her tent.  
  
Once inside, they kissed deeply again, both finally doing what they'd dreamed of for a long time. They made their way to the bunk, and fell down on top of it.  
  
Hawkeye pulled away a little. "Margaret, about everything you said last night. Are you sure?" He said while breathing heavily.  
  
"Yes Hawkeye."  
  
"I promise I won't hurt you."  
  
"I know you won't."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you too Hawkeye."  
  
"Call me Ben. Please."  
  
"I love you Ben." She said as she pulled him on top of her again and kissed him.  
  
"It's..a.good.thing.everyone's..at.the.movie.tonight." He said between kissing her neck. "Honestly.I haven't.been.with anyone.since.that night.with.you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Neither have I." She replied.  
  
"Yeah it's a good thing everyone's gone. I don't think I can keep this quiet." He said against her neck.  
  
"Ben!" She giggled. "God it feels good to call you Ben."  
  
"It feels so good to hear you say it." He replied with ragged breath.  
  
Slowly he pulled off her shirt and she pulled off his. They could barely do it, since they had to stop kissing for a few seconds.  
  
A while later the two lovers lay cuddled together on the small cot bathed in sweat with a pile of clothes on the floor. After they slept the best night's sleep either had had in Korea.  
  
The next morning, Radar was walking around the compound delivering the mail. The first one was Major Houllihan. It was already oh-nine hundred, so she would be up and out somewhere on duty or something, he assumed. He always just went on in because she was never there this time of day and laid it on her footlocker. He opened the door.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Dandadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa * M*A*S*H fade out music* Okay, sorry! I know, cliffhanger!! BAH!!!! But it won't be long. It's just I'm tired, and want to go to bed, but also wanted to finish in a good spot, but I couldn't stop writing! I'm hooked! I never realized before! I used to think that you get addicted to a story when you read it, but I never imagined it would be more addictive to write it! I just couldn't stop writing, but my fingers are tired and I'm starting to fall asleep, even though it's early. I hope I'm not getting the flu. Well, at least it's Friday tomorrow so the weekend I should have plenty of time to update my stories and maybe even start a new one. Please R&R and thank you for all your reviews so far!!! : )  
  
PS: Sorry for the constant descriptions of Hawkeye, but he's just so frigging HOT!!!! 


	3. A New Look On Life

Okay, sorry about the cliffhanger! I was hoping to post it the next day but ff.net did some weird thing.I dunno. Anyway, I'll continue. I know Radar doesn't usually swear, but sometimes he does when he's caught of guard. On with it now  
  
Radar stood in the doorway of Margaret's tent in shock. He had walked in on a few people over the two years he'd been in Korea, but these two people were the last people he would ever have thought he'd see together.  
  
All he could manage to get out was "What the hell?" Something he rarely ever said, but he was just so surprised.  
  
In front of him were Margaret and Hawkeye without a stitch on them, in the same cot, as close as they could get! He couldn't believe it. They were both asleep but both being light sleepers jerked awake when they heard Radar. Slowly they opened their eyes, looking at each other, smiling. Neither knew what had woken them up.  
  
Just then Hawkeye realized he was getting a little draft. The blankets had been kicked off them during the night, but he looked up to see Radar staring at them. "Oh shit." He said under his breath.  
  
Margaret hadn't looked anywhere but at Hawkeye when she woke up. "You know good morning would be a little nicer to say." When he didn't say anything but looked frightened to death she looked towards the door too. "Oh no!" She almost yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Radar finally managed to get out, and closed the door.  
  
"Oh great." Hawkeye said. "That little kid is gonna be corrupted for the rest of his life. Wouldn't be so bad if we even had a sheet over us."  
  
Margaret looked down. "Oh crap. I didn't even realize. Although," She said looking him up and down, "I do enjoy the view without the sheet." She kissed him deeply. "Thank you for everything Ben."  
  
"No problem. You know, with Radar knowing, the whole camp will know. After last night they probably do know anyway, even if they had been in the mess tent watching a movie."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm sure by the look on your face everyone would know what we did last night anyway."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you look the most content I've ever seen you."  
  
"That's 'cause I am here, with this beautiful woman that I spent the night with, without much sleep I might add, and I happen to love her very very much."  
  
"Well, I guess that's a good reason for you to look that way."  
  
"Yeah, well you don't exactly look upset or anything."  
  
"That's because I just had the most wonderful night of my life with an incredibly gorgeous and sexy doctor that happens to love me and I happen to love him back."  
  
He laughed a little and kissed her passionately. The two were just about to go at it again when they heard  
  
"Sorry folks! The Chinese didn't keep their promise of no wounded for a week. We've got them coming in the compound by chopper, bus and jeep. It's a big one folks. Sorry everybody, especially the couple who weren't at the movie last night. You can't see me but I'm winking. You know who you are."  
  
"Ah jeeze, now we can't finish what I was just about to start!" Hawkeye moaned.  
  
"They know where we were."  
  
"Of course they did. They know I'm always at the movie with some nurse, and every nurse was there, and you weren't there, but you always go, so you know, plus I have a feeling someone probably heard us, the tent walls aren't exactly thick.I guess everyone added things up. Plus the fact that Radar saw us here naked together doesn't help." As he pulled on his clothes he added "Don't put up with anything from anybody. It's not that I want to keep it a secret, but I don't want everyone making fun of us. If anyone says something to you, you come get me, okay?"  
  
"Okay." She smiled as she got on her fatigues.  
  
"You know there's no time for us to leave separately and have no one notice, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh well, they all know. And those who don't will know soon. I don't think I'll be able to stop smiling at you, or sitting next to you in the mess tent. And I won't be able to stop looking at you" She added seductively.  
  
"I know. Okay, one last kiss then we go back into that hell after that night of pure heaven." He kissed her deeply and passionately. He tried to make it last as long as possible but it was over all to soon. "After the wounded, me and you, we'll do something special again. C'mon."  
  
The two reluctantly headed out the door together and into the compound. They got a few knowing glances and a few confused ones, but most people were too busy with the casualties. Despite the fact the night was wonderful, Hawkeye knew that he should have gotten more sleep to prepare for this. It was going to be a long day, or couple of days even.  
  
"What's the situation Beej?" Hawkeye said running into OR to scrub up. They had taught the nurses triage so they could go and prep. Margaret had to help in triage since the nurses were still a little new at it.  
  
"35th battalion tried to take over hill 143rd. As you can see, the Chinese really were fond of that hill and didn't give up without a fight."  
  
"I can see that, yeah."  
  
"So, how was last night?"  
  
"Good." BJ looked at him. "Oh Beej it was amazing. I thought I loved her before, I know I really do now."  
  
"Hawk."  
  
"Yeah?" BJ was smiling looking behind him. He turned around to see Margaret there.  
  
"You really do love me." She said. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"Oh BEN!! Wait, I can't hug you! I can't kiss you! You're sterile!"  
  
"Not where it really counts, babe." He smiled.  
  
"Ben.I love you so much!! I want to, oh God! I have to wait until all those patients are done."  
  
"Listen, I know you guys are head over heels puppy dog in love, but we need to get in there. There are a few kids with shrapnel in them that may be in love with someone back home. C'mon, you can do whatever you want when we're done. Just, keep it quiet. Hawk, our tent isn't far away, and the walls are thin."  
  
"Sorry Beej." Hawkeye blushed a little and looked at Margaret who was grinning at the thought of what everyone must have thought.  
  
"We should go. Would you like to assist me and work our magic together in the OR? We're great together whatever we do."  
  
"I'd love to." And she headed into the OR room behind him, watching the view in front of her and knowing she couldn't touch him. It was going be torture for the next God only knows how many hours having to look but not touch, hug or kiss him. She had to concentrate on her work as well, and with him on her mind, it was very difficult.  
  
Throughout the entire operating shift, which lasted for 36 hours, Margaret assisted Hawkeye as much as possible, standing next to him, watching his sexy talented hands save so many lives. Whenever they could they would look at each other and smile through their masks, making Hawkeye weak in the knees. But no matter how much they wanted each other, they still remained professional and got the job done as quick and efficient as ever. Margaret was always the best person to operate with Hawkeye. Even before they knew how they felt for one another, Hawkeye wouldn't need to say a word and Margaret would have whatever he needed in his hand. Every time she did however, their gloves would touch and they'd look at each other.  
  
The constant glances toward each other did not go unnoticed by the rest of the staff. BJ and Col. Potter were working on a particular rough case together while Margaret was assisting Hawkeye.  
  
"They really do belong together don't they?" BJ said quietly.  
  
"BJ if I haven't seen a couple look at each other like that since me and the misses were courting."  
  
"They remind me of me and Peg when we first fell in love. Hawk told me today that he really did love her. He finally admitted it. I had a feeling for a while, but both were too chicken. They were giving each other those looks long ago; it's just that they didn't notice the other was looking back."  
  
"I know. I only wish they'd go someplace a little quieter. My tent is right next to hers and it's not good for an old man to hear that from two people he thought of as his own children."  
  
BJ laughed. "I know, I told Hawk to keep it quiet. They were both embarrassed but couldn't help smiling."  
  
The two men thought in silence of the women they had waiting for them back home. Seeing the new couple together only made their pains for their wives worse.  
  
"God I miss Mildred."  
  
"I know, I can't wait to get home to Peg, and Erin. She must be so grown up. Sutures."  
  
"Forceps. Back in WWII I knew what it was like to have kids back home, but at least they were a little older than Erin. I'm sure she can't wait to see you BJ."  
  
"If she remembers me. Okay, I'm ready to close. Klinger, get the next patient ready!"  
  
"That's all of them sir. Hawkeye finished up the last one a few minutes ago."  
  
BJ sighed. "Thank God. I think I have to go write a letter and then get some much needed sleep."  
  
He walked out of the OR to hear Margaret giggling. "Oh Ben."  
  
"Then after we can" Hawkeye whispered something that made both of them giggle devilishly. When BJ looked over he saw the two of them in each other's arms kissing passionately.  
  
"Do you think maybe you two could get a room? Preferably a soundproof one?"  
  
Realizing they weren't alone, they stopped kissing but didn't let go of each other. "Sorry Beej, didn't see you there. We were just discussing our plans for this evening."  
  
"It's 3am!"  
  
"Yeah but our night's not over."  
  
"You just came off of 36hours and you still have the energy to do whatever it is you are planning to do?"  
  
"Well, I think I might take a nap, but I don't know if I'll be in the swamp. Don't wait up for me Beej."  
  
"I didn't think I'd need to."  
  
After stripping his surgical garb he headed out as quick as possible with Col. Potter right behind him. They wanted to leave the two lovebirds alone as quick as possible.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret finally let each other go enough to get out of the surgical hats and gowns and headed towards Margaret's tent.  
  
"You know, I am kind of sleepy. I was sleepy when the casualties came, but now I'm even sleepier." Hawkeye said yawning.  
  
"I know what you mean. You wore me out. I've been working on adrenaline and coffee for most of that shift. How about we actually get some sleep tonight?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't think you're going back to the Swamp tonight though."  
  
"Wasn't planning on it." He smiled.  
  
They got changed for bed, well Hawkeye just took off his pants and t-shirt and was sleeping in his boxers, which Margaret preferred to pajamas, and she slipped on a flimsy nightgown. It was warm in the summertime, and both also didn't feel the need to cover up much. They would keep each other warm if it cooled down any.  
  
They got into bed, and had to cuddle up very close to keep from falling off, though even if it had been a kings-size bed, they would end up just as close anyway. Hawkeye had his hands around her waist, cuddled up behind her, as Col Potter had put it, 'playing spoons'. She had his hands in hers, intertwining her fingers with his subconsciously and put her head against his chest. He placed little kisses along her neck until both were just content to fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next day Hawkeye had post op duty in the morning, so was unable to stay with Margaret. He got up and got dressed quietly, so he wouldn't wake her up. He kissed her gently on her cheek so not to wake her up, and with one last look at her he left. He only returned to the Swamp to get clean clothes.  
  
Post op duty was pretty busy, after all the casualties the days before every bed was filled, and the kids were slowly coming back to life, feeling the pain and asking for one thing or another. There was one kid with battle fatigue, and woke up a couple times screaming. Another who was to go home and just wanted for some unknown reason to go back to the front lines.  
  
Since Frank had gone there was a noticeable difference in the amount of patients with postoperative pain and other problems, so things weren't as bad as they used to be. After what seemed like forever BJ came to relieve him. He briefed him on the patients, signed a few last charts and left to go talk to Radar.  
  
"Hey Radar!"  
  
"Oh, hey Hawkeye." The corporal hadn't spoken to Hawkeye or Margaret since the morning he found them in Margaret's tent. He was a little uncomfortable and Hawkeye sensed it.  
  
"Listen, Radar, sorry about what happened a few days ago. I mean, I know it was, well, kind of unexpected. Apart from BJ and Col. Potter, most people here still hardly believe it. But, I know it's nothing you haven't seen before, so I think we can put it past us and forget about it, okay?"  
  
"Okay." That made him feel a bit better. He was a little concerned that the Major would be mad at him for barging in.  
  
"And Margaret isn't mad at you. She knows you usually just come on in for mail call since she's never in there."  
  
"Yeah, I'll knock from now on though."  
  
Hawkeye laughed a little. "Good. Now, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Could you get me two week long passes to Tokyo for me and Margaret? I'll just go talk to the Col about it and I'm just he'll understand."  
  
"Okay, well I've got a couple forms here for that so just go in and talk to him. I think he's painting or polishing his saddle or something, but you can go on in."  
  
"Thanks Radar." He smiled and went into Potter's office.  
  
"Col Potter, could I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure Pierce, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Oh, no problem, I was just wondering if you could approve two one week passes to Tokyo for me and Margaret."  
  
"Well, I'm not to fond of letting my chief surgeon and head nurse go away for a week, but I know how much you need some time together. You've finally found each other, and I know you've wanted this for a long time, and so did she. You finally did something about it! I'm proud of you son.  
  
"Listen, I said I don't like having my chief surgeon and head nurse going at the same time, but I'll tell you what. There's a conference going on starting tomorrow. I wasn't going to send anyone, but I can use that as an excuse if any General thinks I sent you two away for no reason and think me irresponsible of my command. But, uh, you won't be expected to actually go to those conferences. I know every time I've sent you, you never go to them. Go ahead, have fun. Get Radar to bring in the forms to sign, and you can leave at oh 6 hundred tomorrow." He smiled.  
  
"Oh Colonel thank you so much! I'll send Radar in, Ra-"  
  
"Here's the forms for the Captain and Major's passes sir."  
  
"Thanks Radar." Col. Potter signed them and handed them to Hawkeye.  
  
"Sir, and Radar, not a word to Margaret, okay? I want to surprise her."  
  
"Sure thing." And "Yes sir." Were said at the same time and Hawkeye dashed out of the office and started to run towards Margaret's tent and stopped in time to pick a few wild flowers along the way.  
  
He looked in and knew she must have been at the shower because her shampoo was gone from her table. She wouldn't be long; she never was, so he arranged the flowers on her bed, found a record to put on her record player and lit a candle. Then he lay down on the bed, and just to half be silly and half romantic and half cute he put one flower in his mouth.  
  
As if on cue, Margaret walked in to her tent as soon as he was finished getting ready.  
  
She saw him lying there and wasn't sure if she should laugh or leap at him. "Why hello there." She said.  
  
"Hello." He took the flower out of his mouth. "That tastes bad." She laughed.  
  
"So what's all this about?" She asked him.  
  
"This." He got up and pulled her down in his lap and took the papers out of his pocket and handed them to her.  
  
"Oh Hawkeye!" She gasped. "A whole week?!"  
  
"Yup! Just you and me!"  
  
"You're so sweet!"  
  
"Now if we meet any generals or anything the Col said we have to say we're there for the conference."  
  
"Hawkeye thank you so much." She put her arms around him and pushed him onto the bed and kissed him. When she came up for air she asked, "When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. Oh six hundred."  
  
"Hmm I can't wait." She kissed him again.  
  
He started to smile. "Neither can I. We won't have to worry about anyone bothering us there. No wounded, no mail call, which by the way I talked to Radar."  
  
"Oh God, that poor kid. What did he say?"  
  
"Well, he didn't say much, but I could tell he was real uncomfortable around me, so I let him know we're not upset and it wasn't his fault and hopefully we could forget about it. He said he'd knock from now on though."  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to forget that night, Ben."  
  
"Neither can I, but between us and Radar, what he saw, it never happened. You know."  
  
"I know. I guess he was frightened to death that I would yell at him."  
  
"Yeah, he seemed worried. Probably thought you'd get him busted down to private or worse the camp mutt."  
  
She laughed. "I'll have to talk to him. You know, I really should soften up on him. He really is a sweet kid. And he does do a great job at what he does. Besides, I guess he's the one that got these passes, huh?"  
  
"Yup. I guess we'll have to send him a thank you postcard from Tokyo, if we leave the hotel room." He laughed a little as he kissed her.  
  
"Speaking of which, did Col. Potter book the hotel? Did he book to separate rooms or what?"  
  
"I told him I'd handle that and got the room booked after through Radar. I found it would be a little awkward to ask the colonel to give us one room with one bed, since he does kind of think of you as a daughter. You know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He does know what we're doing though."  
  
"Well obviously. I don't think even Radar would be naïve enough to think we're going to Tokyo to go sight seeing. Although, there's some sights I will want to see." She said looking him up and down. "Like your pants.on the floor."  
  
"Margaret, you've been flirting with me constantly since your birthday! Is this to get me back for the past two years of constant pick up lines?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well it's working." He pulled her on top of him and started to kiss her gently.  
  
"Attention, due to circumstances beyond our control, supper is being served. Grab a date with some bicarbonates and come get the special of the day: Yesterday's special which was last weeks special: liver and onions. Otherwise know as hobo's special."  
  
"Remember when you said you ate so much liver you could only make love if you were smothered in bacon and onions?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's an interesting thought."  
  
"I know."  
  
"If we go eat that I won't have to cook some bacon and onions while we're in Tokyo to get any from you, will I?"  
  
"No, I think I'll you'll have to do is come with me."  
  
"Sounds good. Despite the fact it's liver, want to go eat our last meal before going to Tokyo and eating normal food for a change?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
The two got up and headed to the Mess Tent arm in arm. They didn't care who saw them, and didn't worry about being together in public. As far as each was concerned, they were so happy that they wanted to shout from the rooftops and throw money down to the peasants. But, there were no rooftops, only canvas tents, and neither had money because of the low Army pay and losing most of that in poker games and drinks at the o-club. So they were content just to be together.  
  
They got their food and sat at a separate table from everyone else, on the side of the tent so they could be alone.  
  
"Ben I can't wait for tomorrow."  
  
"I know, neither can I. It'll be so nice to be able to spend time together without worrying about interruptions. The 8063rd said that the only casualties we could expect wouldn't be very many, and if need be, they could send over one of their cutters if we got stuck with more patients. Hopefully it won't come to that, the Col., Charles and Beej have been worse off before. And the nurses will be fine."  
  
"I do feel a little bad leaving my nurses for a whole week."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep your mind off them."  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"You know, we're leaving at oh six hundred, so we should get some sleep. I have to do rounds this evening, and maybe we could just head over to the O-club for a few drinks then go to bed and have a nice long sleep. I was up again at 6 o'clock this morning and we didn't get to bed until going to four."  
  
"Yeah, I do remember you leaving this morning so I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night either."  
  
"I just have to shower and shave after our rounds then we'll go out, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
They finished their dinner and went over to post op to do rounds. Hawkeye signed for a few to be transferred, and briefed BJ on his patients for the week that could be a bit of trouble. He talked to a few of the patients, which Margaret loved to see. He was so good with the young men.  
  
Hawkeye showered and shaved and headed over to Margaret's tent. He looked really good. His hair was a little wet, and kind of drooped making him look very cute. He had on his cowboy hat, and when she greeted him at the door he put it on her head.  
  
Holding hands they strolled to the O-Club where Hawkeye bought them a couple drinks from Igor, who was bartender again that night. "I knew it, I knew it." He said as he continued to serve drinks to everyone trying to drown their sorrows.  
  
After a couple drinks, Hawkeye went over and paid and they headed back to Margaret's tent. Hawkeye hadn't slept in his own bunk since before Margaret's birthday. The cot was small for the both of them, but they had the best night's sleep when they were cuddled together.  
  
At oh six hundred the next morning, Hawkeye picked up the jeep from Rizzo at the motor pool and picked up Margaret. Literally and put her in the jeep. They couldn't stop smiling at the fact they were going away from the camp for a full week.  
  
BJ, Radar, Klinger and Col. Potter were out to see them off, as well as a few nurses. They were a little disappointed that Hawkeye now had a serious girlfriend, but were all happy at how their head nurse had changed for the better.  
  
The couple drove off towards Seoul leaving the camp behind them.  
  
R&R!! To be continued. : ) 


End file.
